Evengelina Starlight
Evengelina Lucid Starlight is known as the Princess of Beauty. She is a unique girl who is a great vocalist and violinist. She is a former member of The Darkness Upon, as she thought it was best after the breakup with Darken Blackshadow. In Interlaxia: Next Generation and after, she is known as Evengelina Lucid Growler, and gives up her royalty. She has one older sister, Liliana, and a younger brother, Ultimo. She doesn't meet Ultimo until Interlaxia: Starzone. Her children's names are Periwinkle, Glamour, Dart, and Pitch. Basic Backstory Evengelina had a brutal father and a heartless sister growing up. Her only friend, Toro, was killed by her father because he helped her escape as a child, not to mention, she was not to hang out with commoners, and that was his way of telling her that he meant business. Sick and starving, she was found sometime later by Rocket Growler, Chaotic Prowell, and Axccell Flaroto. They taught her psychic and let her join their group. She fell in love with Rocket during this time. After Chaotic left, she decided it'd be best to leave as well. She went to explore Interlaxia, and it was there she met her destined enemy, Scarla Blackheart, but for some time was only named "Black Heart" by the Interlaxians that saved her. She met Ivy, Chime, Lasher, and others, but was also reunited with her old group. She met Darken not long after. She didn't care for him at first, but fell for him after a while. They got engaged quickly and she became pregnant with his child. Rocket found out about her being pregnant and the engagement the day before the wedding. He confessed his love for her, and it was then that she canceled the wedding. She left Darken and went with Rocket, marrying him after the child's birth. Profile Info Interlaxia: Original Name: Princess Evengelina Lucid Starlight of Beauty (In some areas, her first name is interpreted as Evengeline) Nicknames: Eve, Revenge Age: 17 Species: Sylerian Black Fox Gender: Female Height: 3 ft. 3 in. Weight: 72 lb. Ability Type: Power IQ: 120 Marital Status: Married to Rocket Growler DOB: 15 day of the month Uetomeiry Birth Place: N/A (Sylerious) Residence: Solace, Toteria (Interlaxia) Occupation: Agent for Interlaxia Social Class: A mix of prissy and cool (Prissy because of the pretty part. She’s a total tomboy.) Economic Class: Middle class Alignment: She works with Interlaxia to help her friends and protect them. To be with Rocket is one of her reasons for staying with the group. Top Speed: 145 mph Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility - 2 Speed - 4 Strength -9 Defense - 3 Evasiveness -7 Dexterity -3 Intelligence -4 Battle Skill - 8 Special Attacks: (1). Princess’s Clout Description: She jumps using her psychic powers to let her linger in the air for a bit so she can rapidly kick her foe in the face. The more red pearls she has on, the longer she can do this. (2). Magic Perplexity Description: She uses the weak magic powers she has mixed with a bit of her psychic energy to temporarily confuse the foe by making them have minor hallucinations (3). Mind Charm Description: She uses minor psychic powers to temporarily enamor her enemies to lower their defenses. She can only use this if her psychic energy is lower then half full. The effect is doubled if her psychic power is at critical. (4). Swordswoman’s Frenzy Description: She uses her Dream Blade to do a combination of quick sword strikes. She also uses the concentration of her psychic powers to do what’s almost like a lock-on. It gains more power as it as enemies are chained. (5). Psychic Love Description: She uses a mix of all her powers and her sword to do this attack. If someone she loves is close to her, the attack changes color according to its strength, Red being weakest, pink mid-strength, and white the strongest. If Rocket is near her, this attack can instantly kill. If she uses this for too long, she’ll easily get tired and be vulnerable. (6). Manipulation Pulse Description: She lets out a strong pulse of psychic energy to bring one enemy to fight by her side. Depending on how weak minded they are depends on how long the effect lasts, sometimes it can be permanent. She can’t use this more than once over a certain time period. (7). Haunting Melody Description: She plays a beautiful, poignant tune to put her foes to sleep. The song also gives them haunting nightmares of the past to mentally scar them. They cannot awaken until the song is over. She can’t attack while she does this. (8). Beauty in Black Description: This is Eve’s Rage mode. Her markings disappear and her eyes turn an ice blue. Her clothes become torn. Ice blue and black psychic flames surround her along with the sparkles of her magic powers. She is able to move a bit faster and her attacks are boosted in strength. This becomes more effective for each ally that is near her. The longer she is in this mode, the longer she will be weakened when it’s over. This lasts about mid-length. Abilities & Aptitude: (1). Eve has talent in the musical arts that can help her out in many situations. (2). She’s wonderful with a sword, seemingly born to hold a blade in her hands. (3). With the Amulet of Glory, she can turn into Seraph Eve. She gets angel wings and changes into an outfit in silver by using her magic. Her psychic and magic power gets a boost and is able to fly in this form. She doesn’t need red pearls in this form. Hobbies & Talents: (1). Eve is a fantastic artist, and draws pictures when she has free time. (2). She is good with dragons. She is looking to try to be a dragon tamer. (3). She loves playing the violin in the band she’s in, The Darkness Upon, and can even dance around while playing. (4). Using the little magic she has, she can change outfits and do other basic things that help her and her friends in everyday life. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mention in Basic Stats (1). When one of her friends is in danger, she becomes very gullible to tricks. (2). Her own swords. Even though those she doesn’t trust can’t pick up her swords, to trust the wrong person could mean the blades falling into the wrong hands. (3). She can’t use her powers without red pearls, and are weak without a trusted ally around. (4). Sensitive to sudden temperature changes, they tend to screw up her concentration and give her major headaches. (5). Dark and daemonic powers and beings can take her down easily. Personal facts Friends: Rocket, Axccell, Silhouette, Ivy, Darken, Lasher, Lighten, Ivory, Midnight, Pez, Deathjaw. Rivals: Scarla Blackheart, Liliana Enemies: Black Arms, Red Arms, Neo-Avians Known relatives: Liliana Starlight Likes/Favorite activities: Hanging with friends, dragons, challenging puzzles, music, things that sparkle, playing practical jokes, Flowers (Lilies, roses, and exotic flowers), Magic tricks, swimming Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Hanging out with different groups, things that are too easy or too hard, Strawberries, anything incredibly girly. Gourmet of choice: Mint shakes/malts (sometimes with chocolate is an option) Beverages of choice: Lyliberry punch (An orange punch made from a sweet berry only found on certain places of Twiquillia). She also likes fizzy drinks. Favorite color(s): Blue, red, and Green. She also likes tints of pink that aren’t incredibly girly. Personality: Eve is a very unusual individual. She is a very beautiful girl, but appearances don’t always tell everything about someone. She is very happy and funny. She gets jealous somewhat easily, and isn’t very good at hiding such. She has a somewhat short temper which tends to get her into trouble as well. When she is mad, she goes in the forest to slice up the corpses of dead animals. It’s not too hard to please her usually, and can be quite reasonable. She becomes attached to her friends quickly. She’s quite kind and generous to those close to her, and tends to be quite stingy to those who she doesn’t trust. She tends to be rhetorical in her actions and words, as well. She doesn’t like to meet new people much, and gets nervous very easily when she does. Physical Appearance Color: Black and dark green fur, silky and mid-length Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): White Eye Color: Emerald Green Hair/Quill Style: long, black hair, sometimes wavy. Her long bangs come down on each side of her face. Nose: Shiny, black, triangular Ears: Black with Dark green tips Tail: Black tipped in white that gradually turns to Dark Green. Other bodily features: Long, Dark green, Scar-like markings going down the front of her arm and on the sides of her legs. There are rounded markings around her eyes that go down onto her muzzle as well. Attire: - A strapless blue belly shirt that has odd green markings on the top and bottom. A red pearl is on the middle of the top rim of the shirt. - A metal belt that fits on over her pants, almost like a bikini shape - Pants that are mostly blue with odd green markings along the front of the pant legs. The bottoms and knees have small red pearls on them. - Red Pearl Earrings - Blue sandals with green markings down the sides and a blue strap that goes around the back of her foot. There are 3 red pearls located on each sandal. - Long blue gloves with markings that resemble her pants. There are silver cuffs on the tops and the wrists of each glove. A red pearl is on the top of each cuff. - A high-tech silver heart locket capable of taking pictures and storing the images in a small drive, and the pictures are able to change. This was an invention by Ivy that she made for her. There is a red pearl in the center of it that powers it. Items & Weapons: -Amulet of Glory Description: A white amulet that has been passed down through the Starlight family. It has mystical powers that can bring out pure holiness inside an individual. Its shape is like an angel’s wing. Also, in the sun’s rays, you can see it reflect in the colors of the rainbow. - Dream Blade Description: Eve’s main sword. It is blue and pink with Red pearls around the blade’s base. It shocks those who she doesn’t trust, but safe for those she does. This sword is strongest in Eve’s hands. -Heaven’s Blade Description: A secondary sword of Eve’s. It is white with angel’s wings on it that shimmer the color of the holder’s eyes. In the hands of one, it can use their inner powers to be used within this blade to make them stronger, and is most effective in the presence of an angelic being. This is strongest in the hands of one of her allies. Vehicles: N/A, she uses her Dragons to get around. If she needs to be in a ship, she usually tags up with someone since her piloting skills are still minimal. Theme song: Starlight - Muse Category:Sylerians